Seating assemblies of motor vehicles, for example automobiles, typically have headrests. The headrests have retaining rods for mounting in a seat structure of a vehicle seat, which can be inserted in corresponding receptacles. The receptacles are connected to the seat structure of the vehicle seat. The receptacles for the retaining rods of the headrests are typically tubular and the retaining rods can be inserted into these tubular receptacles. The receptacles specify the angular position of the headrest relative to the seating assembly. Because of the differences in the sitting positions on different seating assemblies, for example between an outside place and a central place of the second row of seats, it is necessary to arrange the tubular receptacles in different angular positions on the seat structure.
DE 10 2011 112 418 A1 discloses a connecting element for fixing a headrest to a seat of a vehicle. A receiving sleeve contacts a connecting element in a connecting section. During a displacement of the connecting element along the connecting section, the angle of the connecting element with respect to the receiving sleeve changes. Following the displacement and the associated adjustment of the angle, the receiving sleeve and the connecting element are preferably welded to one another.